Feeling's Mutual
by Edday
Summary: ; One night can change everything. The feelings they share are mutual, whether it's the ones they show, or it's the ones they hide. ; Seddie ; Rated T for now, may change to M ;
1. Pointless

**A/N: Here it goes guys, my first ever Fanfic! :D Obviously it's a Seddie story becaue Seddie is just awesome. Keep in mind it is my first story so if it is bad, don't hesitate to let me know! Oh and reviews would be nice. It will keep me motivated to write :) Enough rambling on, to the story!**

_Chapter 1: Pointless_

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting in Ms. Briggs class, bored out of my mind as always. God does this teacher ever shut up! I had been in and out of sleep all class, dreaming about ham. Mmmmmmm... Ham...

I looked up at the clock and noticed that there was only five minutes left in class, and this was last period. Score! I decided to put my head on my desk and nap for the last part of the day when Ms. Briggs yelled, "SAM! STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!"

I groaned and pretended like I was paying attention. The bell then rang and I, literally, jumped out of my seat, almost fell down, and raced down the stairs to where Carly, Frednerd, and I's lockers were. Carly was already at her locker putting her stuff away. I walked up to my locker and opened it.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said to me.

"Hey Carls." I replied with a really bored tone. Carly chuckled, "Boring class?"

"Ugh, boring is an understatement, Ms. Briggs is the worst teacher ever!" I said.

"Haha, Mr. Howard isn't much better." Carly said to me.

"God can you imagine those two as a couple?" I asked. Carly and I both then shuddered at the thought, and then said, at the same time, "Never again." Just then Fredface walked down the hall with one of his AV club nerds. Oh how badly I wanted to beat up his nerd friend after that boring class... Frednub then parted with his nerd friend, and walked towards us and his locker.

"Hey Carly!" He said with a smile, as he reached us. "Hey." She returned, busy putting things into her school bag. Freducini then looked at me, and his happy expression fell. _Ouch, _I thought to myself.

"Oh you're here.." he said blankly. "Like seeing your face brightens my day." I shot at him. _Actually it does, _I thought. "Nyeh!" he responded. "Nyeeehh!" I responded.

"Okay guys let's stop this before a fight happens, again!" Carly exclaimed. I started playfully attacking Fredward, but I stopped as Carly said that. Frednerd looked greatful. He knows what I can do.

"Good. Now remember we have iCarly rehearsal's tonight guys! Sam do you wanna come over now?" she asked. "When do I not Carls?" I said. She laughed and then said "Yeah, that's true. How about you Freddie?"

"I'll be over later, I need to go to the library to finish my english homework." he responded.

"Oh, okay. Well me and Sam are gonna go now, be over by six!" she said.

"Okay bye." he said. And with that Carly and I left the school for Bushwell Plaza. After we left I felt the feeling caused by Frednub go away **(A/N: You know that feeling when you're around the girl/guy you like? Well that one :P)**. I really don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up liking the nub. Yay me. Who'dathunkit?

Carly was talking about our rehearsal tonight, and I was just thinking about Fredamame, and wasn't really paying attention to her. Okay I wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"So after the potato bit-" she paused, looked at me and said, "Are you even listening to me Sam?"

"Hmm, what? I was lost in my thoughts." I said.

Carly then continued talking about iCarly and I continued not listening, only thinking about how pointless my crush is, knowing he would never feel the same way about me.

**A/N: And there you have it! The idea for this story came to me when we were doing creative writing in french class today :D So what do you guys think, good, bad, amazing, terrible? REVIEW! Let me know! Also I know this is a Seddie story, but I don't want Carly to feel left out so I'm probably gonna pair her up with someone, but I'm not sure who! :S Suggestions please? Gibby, Griffin, OC? BE SURE TO REVIEW GUYS IT'LL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY :D **

**I have most of the ending of the story in my head, but I don't really have a beginning so it may take me awhile to update. Jus' sayin'. **


	2. Falling, slowly but surely

**A/N: So I'm gonna get off my lazy butt and decide to update my story :) I don't have any notes on this chapter at all, and it's pretty much just filler, so I'm doing it off the top of my head right now. If it's bad then you can blame it on that, oh and also on the fact that it's currently 11:45 PM :P Enough of this.. on to the story!**

_Chapter 2: Falling, slowly but surely_

**Freddie's POV**

I said goodbye to Carly and Sam, and then made my way to the library to work on my English work. School had just ended and it was only 2:20, and I didn't need to go over to Carly's until 6:00 which gave me way more than enough time to finish my English.

I found a quiet area in the library, and then whipped out my textbook and looked over the work. Ms. Schultz, my English teacher, had assigned us to do a five paragraph essay on a short novel we had just read. I had already finished three of the paragraphs, and only needed to do two more.

It didn't take me very long before I was finished writing out my last two paragraphs. I then examined my work to make sure it was grade A material, and after I had finished editing and correcting I checked the time. 2:53. Wow it had only taken me thirty-odd minutes to finish my work, nice work Benson.

Seeing that I had nothing left to do at school I went back to my locker to make sure I had everything I needed for home. Just then my friend came up to me, and we started talking about Call of Duty, the best game ever invented. You know it's true, don't even deny it. **(A/N: Honestly though, I truly hate all the CoD's except 4, I just figured Freddie would love it :P) **After we were done talking I started on my way back to my apartment.

On my way back to my apartment I had started to think about things. Like people who wear socks and sandals, I mean who does that? **(A/N: HUGE pet-peeve of mine) **Or like those people who put ketchup on EVERYTHING... On a more serious note I started to think about my love life. I had been after Carly for years upon years, because I thought she was the love of my life and was absolutely perfect for me. She kept on rejecting me, but I just kept on trying. I remember I tried to get her jealous by dating that girl from the iCarly contest. Yeah, that really didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Now that I think about it, it was kinda stupid to keep chasing after Carly, actually I realized this two years ago when I stopped feeling for Carly that way... Don't get me wrong I still love her, but more like a sister now. As I mentioned I felt like that for almost two years now, but I still pretend like she's the love of my life. I guess it's because I haven't found anyone to replace her yet. Also it would be pretty weird if I just like, gave up going after her, you know what I mean?

Through all my thinking I realized I had reached my apartment. I pulled out my key, and prayed to god that my mom wasn't home from work yet, because if she was she would probably make me take a tick bath. I shuddered at the thought of that. I opened the door and held my breath. I called in, "Mom I'm home!" No answer. I sighed a sigh of relief. She wasn't home yet. I made my way to my room, turned on my speakers and listened to music.

I continued to think, and this time my thoughts turned to Sam, the blonde-headed demon on earth. We have a pretty long history, we used to hate each other and only stood each others company because of our mutual friend, Carly. Over the years however I think our friendship has really progressed and we've become pretty good friends, and maybe even best friends, even though we still pretend to hate each other. Ever since the kiss though, which by the way, was AWESOME, I just can't tell her that because she'd laugh at me or something, I started to look at Sam differently. She looked a lot prettier, and I started to get these weird feelings in my stomach when I was around her. It was all so weird. Then it hit me like a bat hits a baseball. Did I like Sam Puckett? How could I end up liking a girl who causes me physical and emotional pain on a regular basis? I guess romance just works in weird ways. There was one minor... okay, major problem though... there's no way she'd ever feel the same way about me, and even if I tried to tell her how I felt, she'd just straight up laugh in my face...

**A/N: Ahhhh, I really dislike the outcome of this :S I'm not proud of this chapter at ALL. But meh, it's late and it's improv-ed, and I guess it DID get my point across. So here's the situation. Sam and Freddie like each other, except they are hiding it from the other because they both think the other won't ever like them back. You know what you need to do? REVIEW :D! Let me know what you think. Until next time, I'm gonna go to sleep now. **


	3. All is normal, or is it?

**A/N: So I just had such a great idea for this chapter... well not really but I decided to write some more so yeah here it is :) Oh and by the way, house is the best type of music EVER invented, kthx. Anyway on to the story :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, as my name is not Dan, nor is my last name Schneider. I wish I could though, because then Seddie would happen for sure :D

_Chapter 3: All is normal, or is it...?_

**Carly's POV**

When Sam and I returned to my apartment she immediately said, "I'll be at the fridge!" and then stormed off in the direction of the fridge. I chuckled to myself, ahh typical Sam. I then heard some movement going on upstairs, must be Spencer. Then I hear Spencer running down the stairs, but on the first step he tripped and fell down the stairs. As he was falling he let out a bunch of "OW's" and when he finally reached the bottom he leaped up, carrying a golf club, backwards.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY DWELLING!" he yelled out. He then noticed me and eased himself. "Oh it's just you girls, thank god," he said. He then threw the golf club away, a little harder than he had intended I bet, since he threw it straight out the window, and you could hear a loud, angry sounding "MEOWWW". Thank god the window was opened. I did the biggest possible mental facepalm. "So how was school kiddo?" he asked me. "Meh, school was boring as usual..." I replied. "Fun stuff," he said, and then returned upstairs to work on his sculpture, at least that's what I assumed he was doing up there... but after all he was Spencer, and god knows what he could be doing upstairs...

Sam then returned from the kitchen, carrying a full chicken, as well as some of my lunch ham. Of course that girl would be eating my ham... WAIT THAT CHICKEN WAS DINNER! "SAM THAT CHICKEN WAS FOR DINNER!" I yelled. "Oops... mah bad Carls," she said. I laughed, "Haha it's okay I'll just get Spencer to make spaghetti tacos or something." We then went to the couch and watched Girly Cow, waiting for Freddie to come over for rehearsals.

At around 6:00 Freddie came in my door. "Hey ladies," he said to us. "Hey Freddie," I replied. "Hey," Sam said, but it sounded a little bit different. Not her usual Sam-ish way. I looked at her and she looked a bit different as well, I'm not sure what exactly it was, but it looked... uneasy? Why would she be feeling uneasy. I decided to drop and said enthusiastically, "So you guys ready for rehearsal?" "I'm always ready," Freddie said. "Let's just get this over with..." Sam said. Now there's the Sam I know. **(A/N: I'm not really sure what they do at rehearsals so I'll just skip that part... :D) **

After rehearsals Sam and Freddie both decided to go back to their homes, so I was left alone. During rehearsals I decided to watch Sam a little more closely because, not gonna lie, I was kinda worried about her because of how uneasy she had sounded before. She tended to look at Freddie a lot with this weird look on her face that almost, kinda, looked like adoration... And whenever Freddie looked at her she'd quickly look away, in almost any other possible direction, but Freddie's face. Oh my god. There's no way that could happen... Could it possibly be...?

**A/N: Teehee looks like Sam can't hide anything from Carly XD. This chapter's kinda short, but hey two updates in 1 day :D That's a definite achievement. So you guys know the drill... REVIEW :D! It will make updates happen faster, and that is a promise ;) Well not really because of exams, but it will make me a happy boy :) Until next time!**


	4. Confrontations and preparations

**A/N: So I found out that I have no hockey this week :D! This means more time for updates :) sadly though I still don't have that much time, seeing as summatives are due this week, as well as exams coming up soon :S oh well I should still be able to get a few chapters up. :) On to the story!**

_Chapter 4: Confrontations and preparations_

Sam's POV

The week had gone by rather quickly, and today was friday, and my mom was off with her latest boyfriend, he was a sailor. Euuuugh. **(A/N: LMFAO sorry if I didn't portray the image in my head of Sam doing that properly in words XD) **This meant that I could stay over at Carly's all weekend. Yaayyy! Well first I'd need to ok it with Spencer. I pulled out my phone and started to text Spencer.

**(A/N: Bold is Sam and **_italic_ **is Spencer)**

**hey spence, whatcha up to**

_oh hey sam, nothing much, just sculpturating, you?_

**ahhhh im so bored.. can i sleepover this weekend?**

_the whole weekend?_

**uhh yeah?**

_well if its ok with your mom..._

**my moms with her new bf all weekend :p**

_oh well in that case sure_

**thanks spence! you're the best :) oh and get some ham.**

_fine ill go get some ham..._

**yaaaay :D**

"Sam! Stop texting in class!" the teacher yelled at me. I groaned, and said, "Whatever..." After about 20 more minutes of boring class the final bell rang and everyone scrambled to their lockers. I was the first one to our lockers, Carly and the nub joined me after. "Hey Sam!" Carly said to me. "Hey Carls, I'm sleeping over this weekend, Spencer said it was okay," I said to her. "Great! We're gonna have a lot of fun!" she said. "Yeaah, I know! I have to go home and get my stuff first though," I said. "Yeah, that's fine, be over soon though, we have iCarly tonight," she said. "Okay, I'll be over in like an hour," I said, shoving my books into my bag. "See ya later guys," I said while making my way to the exit. "Bye Sam," they both said in unison.

As I finally reached my house I knocked on the door because I was too lazy to get my key out of my pocket. Then I remembered that my mom had already left with her boyfriend. Ugh. That means I need to get my key out of my pocket, and that requires effort. I opened the door, dropped off my school bag, and then packed a bag of clothes for the weekend, and left my house for Bushwell. Not without grabbing some ham and fried chicken of course.

As I got to Carly's apartment I barged in without knocking, as always. "What up peoples?" I say while entering. "Hey Sam," Frediffer said. "Finally you got here Sam! There's 5 minutes 'til the show!" said Carly with a sort of I'm-dissapointed-in-you tone. I laughed, "Let's just get this over with."

"...so remember hug a tree," I said.

"Eat healthy... just kidding of course!" Carly said, while I gasped.

"Phew you scared me there Carls! Well that's it for this week, until next time!" I said.

"And... we're clear! Great show tonight girls," Frednub said, while giving us high-fives. "Thanks Freddie!" Carly said, while smiling. "Well, I'll best be going home, my mom needs to give me a tick bath..." he said while shuddering. "And that is why you are the king of nubs," I said. "Thanks, Princess Puckett," he said, giving me a smirk. "Just go already!" I said, mean enough, but he knew I was kidding. "Alright, see ya," he said. "Byeeee," me and Carly both said as he left. Now it was just Carly and I.

We decided to change into our pyjamas and just hung out in Carly's room. She talked about boys a lot, and I just pretended like I was interested, since I already was after a certain boy, a certain nub should I say. "Sam, can I ask you something?" Carly said to me. "Sure Carls, what's up?" I said. "Do you like Freddie?"

Oh shit.

Freddie's POV

I returned to my apartment and noticed my mom was making a lot more food than she should be for one night. "Hey mom, what's all this food for?" I asked. "Oh did I not tell you yet sweetie?" she said. "Uhh no, what's going on?" I asked. "Well Freddie, I'm going away for a week, and I'll be back next sunday, I trust you enough to leave you alone, I know you'll be good." she told me. When she told me that I had the absolute most amazing idea ever.

**A/N: Eeeek, so there's chap 4, and I left you off with 2 cliffys! Aren't I evil XD What's gonna happen with Sam and Carly? What's Freddie's idea? REVIEW! It will make you find out faster :)**


	5. The plan

**A/N: Teehee! Thanks for all the positive reviews guys :) I never thought I'd get so many! :)) So because of this I'm gonna update again tonight, and you're gonna find out the answers to those two cliffy's. Hope you guys enjoy, as always :)!**

_Chapter 5: The plans_

**Freddie's POV**

After dinner I went to my room and played some Call of Duty. I was really excited and couldn't wait to tell Carly and Sam about my plan. It was so amazing. Oh wait! I have my PearPhone! I can text Carly, and since Sam's sleeping over at Carly's they'll both hear my idea at the same time. WIN! Only one problem though. I don't know where my PearPhone is... I searched through my room looking for my PearPhone when I found it in one of my jean pockets. I turned it on... and... no battery. Great. I plugged it into my computer to charge. In the mean time, while it charges, I'm gonna go pwn some noobs.

**Sam's POV**

Shit. That was all that went through my head as Carly asked me that. I had to react quickly in order to avoid, like, stuttering or something, because then Carly would know right away that I'm lying. I quickly said, "EW! Gross! What gave you that crazy idea?" I made it sound so legit. God, I hope she can't hear my heart, because it is literally beating out of my chest right now. "Oh, it's just that you seem to be acting differently all of a sudden, and I've only noticed it when you were around Freddie, and you'd give him these, like, admiring looks..." she told me. Stupid Sam! You should seriously keep that on the down-low. "I think you're imagining things Carls, I would never like the king of nubs," I said, still feeling terrible lying to Carly. "Okay Sam, I guess you're right, hey dinners almost ready, I think Spencer made ham tonight," she said. As soon as I heard ham I just yelled out, "HAM?" And with that I ran downstairs. No one gets in between me and my ham. I still feel really bad lying to Carly about that though, I mean I lie a lot but I've never told such a big lie in my life.

That was literally the most amazing ham I've ever had in my entire life. I think Spencer deserves a compliment for this one. "Hey Spence, good ham..." I said, while drooling. He chuckled, "Glad you like it Sam, but then again is there any ham you don't like?" "Nah not really," I said. As we finished dinner, which took Carly and Spencer like 10 minutes, because they're such slow eaters, I mean geez, how hard is it to eat something, Spencer decided to put on a movie for us and then he went back to his latest sculpture. I was actually kinda interested in what this sculpture was, but Spencer was being a meanie and was keeping it a secret from us until it was done. Meh I guess we'll find out eventually what it is...

About halfway through the movie we heard Carly's phone vibrate, she pulled it out and read that it was from Fredward. Hmm I was kinda interested in what he had to say so I peeked over Carly's shoulder to see what they were saying. Not long into their conversation however, Carly filled me in on the details. **(A/N: Texts in bold are Freddie and **_texts in italic are Carly_**) **

**Hey Carly! Guess what :D?**

_you seem happy... what's up freddie?_

**Well, OMG my mom is leaving for a week, that means I get the apartment to myself :)!**

_OMG thats awesome! you have the same idea as me...?_

**Would that idea be party ;)?**

_omgg freddie can you like, read minds or something ;)_

**Haha, well it was a pretty good idea ;) wanna do one of those typical teen parties?**

_you mean with like 50 people, drinking, loud music, etc...?_

**Shoosh yeah! You down?**

_obvs im down! oh so is sam she's beside me :)_

**Lmao, I figured, so when do you wanna do this, next friday?**

_sure that sounds good, start inviting people ;)_

**Will do :D you invite people too.**

_okaaay, ttyl_

Ever since that conversation Carly had with him, I really couldn't wait until next friday. It was going to be so much fun! By the end of the night Carly and I knew of at least 20 people that were going, and I'm sure nub-nub had some more too. But honestly other people didn't really matter to me, as long as a certain boy was going, and that certain boy- no- nub was hosting. Just thinking about him brought butterflies to my stomach.

**A/N: So lately I've had an obsession with electro house music, which is great for parties, which is where I got the party idea from :P How many of you who thought you knew where the story was going saw this one coming :P? Oh and if you want to know what electro house is, if you have no idea look up DJ Kosmilove, or DJ BL3ND they're some great mixers. So you guys know what you need to do... REVIEW! It will make the party come sooner ;) until next time boys, and girls :)**

**P.S Electro House 2010 Sesion VI (DJ Kosmilove); look that up on Youtube, it is absolutely amazing and should really be listened to. K now I'm done :P maybe I should go finish my homework...**


	6. The party: part 1

**A/N: So I'm gonna decide to update again tonight, but sadly I have noooo idea what to write for this chapter :S so I'm pretty much just gonna improv the whole thing and see what comes out of it :D hope you guys enjoy :)**

_Chapter 6: The party: part 1_

**Sam's POV**

Wow. That week went by sooo fast. It was already the day of the party, and honestly, I couldn't wait! Between Carly, Fredward, and I we had over 50 people coming tonight! I was soo excited! It was currently lunch, which meant that only two more classes were left before we went home for the weekend. I was eating my ham and fried chicken sandwhich **(A/N: I've actually tried this before, it was so good it's not even funny :D)**, and pretty much all that we could talk about was the party. "Sam, there are gonna be soooo many hot guys there tonight!" she pretty much squealed. I really wasn't interested in anyone else, just one certain nub. However I didn't want Carly to know this, so I pretended to be interested and said, "I know Carls! Tonight is gonna be sooo much fun!" I said to her, in an excited voice. Freddie groaned, "Is all you're gonna talk about gonna involve boys..." Carly said, with a huge smile, "Pretty much." And I just said, "Sure."

Lunch ended quickly, and then we went to our seperate classes. I swear school has never gone by THIS slowly. Finally the final bell ended, and I was so excited that school was finally over that I skipped to where our lockers are. Carly was already there and she saw me skipping down the halls and laughed, "A little excited there Sam?" she asked me. "You know it Carls, only a few more hours!" I said, with a lot of enthusiasm. "I know right! And there's gonna be so many people there." Fredward walked down the stairs towards our locker, and upon arriving he said, with the typical smirk of his, "Hey ladies." God the way he says that just makes me wanna melt. "Hey," I said to him. "Hey Freddie!" Carly said. "I really can't wait for tonight, it was an awesome idea!" He replied, "Thanks Carls, I still need help cleaning up after though, so my mom doesn't suspect anything, you guys are helping right?" Carly answered, "Of course Freddie!" "Meh, whatever," I said. "Thanks a lot girls! Be over before everyone else, at like 6, okay? I'm gonna go home now to set up," he said. "Alright, will do, bye Freddie," Carly said. "See ya nub," I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile, which made my heart beat faster, and left. Carly and I decided to go to her apartment to prepare for tonight.

Oh god. Carly put make-up on me. Kill me now. But hey, I guess it will be worth it for tonight. It was quarter to six and we were all ready for the party. I was wearing black skinny jeans, and a purple V-neck. **(A/N: Teehee, purple... :P) **Carly was wearing a casual red dress that went to her mid-thigh. She looked really hot, to be completely honest. I'm sure a ton of guys will be oogling over her. As if she read my mind Carly said, "Oh my god Sam, you look sooo hot! I'm sure a lotta guys are gonna be all over you tonight." Creepy. Not that it made a difference to me how many guys were on me, just as long as a certain one was... enough of that. "Aww thanks Carls," I said. "You look pretty damn sharp yourself there, don't go too crazy tonight." "Don't worry Sam, I won't," she told me. "Hey it's almost six now, let's head over to Freddie's!" she said. "Okay, let's go," I said. Man was I nervous.

We entered Fredward's apartment to see that it was completely re-decorated. There were a few couches in the main room, drinks on pretty much every table or counter, and these HUGE, and I mean HUGEEEE speakers near the far side of the wall. I swear they were as big as me. "Whoa..." I gasped. Fredward smirked, "Impressed Puckett?" "Actually, yeah kinda, who'd a thought a nub could come up with a party like this." I said. He started to play some music on the speakers, it was quiet for now, but I'm sure it would get loud, way loud, later on. I also noticed that there were like, 30 bags of chips scattered all over the place, which I totally destroyed. Hey I was hungry.

About an hour later, people started showing up, most of the people I either didn't talk to, or didn't recognize. Gibby came, shirtless as always. I shuddered and looked away immediately. After about thirty people were here, the drinking started. I only had one drink, mainly because the taste and the burn really turned me off it. I really disliked it so I just stopped. I'm sure Carly and Fredward downed atleast 10.

Another hour after the drinking started was when the party really got started. The music was playing really loud, so loud you could feel the bass shaking your body. **(A/N: I'm sure majority of you know that feeling :P) **Carly was grinding with two guys, who looked pretty hot, I felt happy for her. I saw Fredward grind with quite a few girls actually, which really irked me. But of course I didn't show it. A few hot guys grinded with me, but I really didn't find it that fun and usually stopped after about five minutes. I was pretty much just relaxing on the couch, feeling the music. When someone sat down beside me, I looked at who it was and of all people it was the nub. As he sat down he put his arm around me. WAIT HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! Calm down Sam... calm down... But I couldn't, my heart was beating at a million miles a minute. "What's up Sam, you haven't really been doing much tonight.." he said. "W-well, I grinded with a few guys but they really weren't my type..." I told him. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, wanna dance with me?" Pinch me I'm dreaming. "Meh, I guess.." I said, I sounded kind of excited actually. He took my hand and we stood up, and went to the middle of the living room and started grinding. I was having a lot of fun, but after about 15 minutes I started to get tired. "I'm tired..." I said to him. "Okay, we'll take a break," he said to me, and took me to the couch. I liked having his hand in mine.

While we were sitting on the couch, he put his arm around me again. Man I could get used to this. I then looked at him and he looked at me. He looked at my lips, then back at my eyes, and leaned in...

**A/N: Eeeeeeek! I'm so sorry for the cliffy, but I just had to! I was originally going to do the whole party in this chapter, but I just couldn't resist ending it there. What do you guys think of this chapter, considering it's completely improvised. REVIEW :D! Let me know how I'm doing, it really means a lot to me :) Until next time, poke a badger, and review ;)**


End file.
